<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Far I'll Go by bluesyone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203059">How Far I'll Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyone/pseuds/bluesyone'>bluesyone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyone/pseuds/bluesyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barley sees Judy is scared to join a talent show, so he tries encouraging her in his Barley way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Far I'll Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tumblr anon asked me to imagine Judy joining a talent show.  I went this way with it, and the Barley fans love it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barley waited ten minutes outside the elementary school, but Judy didn’t appear outside. Curious, Barley went into the school to find her. It didn’t take long to find Judy staring up at a bulletin board. “Your ride is here, good Judith.”</p><p>Judy reared back in her hind legs as she got startled a bit. “Oh, hi Barley.”</p><p>“Whatcha looking at?” Barley saw the usual announcements and lunch menu, then he saw the sign up for the school talent show. “You want to try out?”</p><p>Judy looked down at her hooves. “No.”</p><p>“Then why were you looking at it?” Barley asked.</p><p>Judy sighed. “Ian has magic, and you’re an adventurer. I don’t have anything special.”</p><p>Barley knelt down to Judy’s level. “That’s not true, you’re great at catching bugs, and I swear you’re running faster every day… though that isn’t really a talent for a talent show.” Barley hummed to himself in thought. “Say, you like to sing along to those songs in your Pretty Centaurs videos.”</p><p>Judy replied sheepishly. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Why don’t you try singing?” Barley suggested.</p><p>Judy didn’t respond at first. “I dunno…”</p><p>“Okay, if you had to pick a song to sing in front of your school, what would it be?” Barley asked Judy.</p><p>Judy was quiet, just shrugged her shoulders and looked at her hooves.</p><p>“Judy?” Barley asked again.</p><p>Judy asked, “Do I have to?”</p><p>“Well if you didn’t want to show off a talent,” Barley asked, “why were you looking at the sign up sheet?”</p><p>Judy replied, not looking up. “I dunno.”</p><p>Barley thought again. “Look, if you don’t want to sing for the school, at least sing for me. It’s just me, so I’ll like it regardless. It’s no pressure. We’ll even do it in Guinevere so no one can hear.”</p><p>Judy’s face finally lit up. “Guinny?”</p><p>“Yeah, Guinny! She’s waiting for us!”</p><p>Judy raced to the front of the school, Barley chasing after her. They made it to the van, Judy hopped into the passenger seat that was pushed far back as possible. Barley caught his breath as he backed out and drove the two of them to a park. Barley parked the two of them in a part of the parking lot where there were no cars around.</p><p>Barley pulled his janky smart phone out of his pocket. “Okay, what song did you like to sing?” he asked, pulling up his music app.</p><p>Judy grew quiet again, but responded. “How Far I’ll Go.”</p><p>“Moana, nice choice.” Barley searched the app for an instrumental karaoke version of the song. He pressed play, causing Judy to shrink into her seat. Barley placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be scared, it’s just me.”</p><p>Judy didn’t want to sing, but when she heard her cue, she quietly began. It started as a whisper, Barley could barely hear her. By the first verse, Judy’s voice grew to a quiet volume, but Barley could make out the words. He grew proud to see Judy finally sit up straight, break out of her shyness. But was amazed, towards the end of the song, Judy closed her eyes, sang as strong as she could. It’s as if she was coming out of her shell, she was singing from her heart.</p><p>The song ended, and Barley applauded with a wide smile. “Wow, that’s great!”</p><p>Judy grew shy again, but a smile grew on her face. “Really?”</p><p>“You know, if you want to do the talent show, we can always sign up tomorrow,” Barley thought aloud. “Why don’t we go for a little drive? Explore the neighborhood, maybe pick up some ice cream-”</p><p>Judy was the most excited she was all day. “Ice cream!”</p><p>Barley laughed as he started the car. “That’s my girl!”</p><p>Barley and Judy drove down to the ice cream shop, Judy picked up chocolate on a cone with sprinkles, while Barley got a pint of mint chocolate chip. After enjoying their ice cream, the two just drove aimlessly through the suburbs for a while. Every once in a while Barley would play the instrumental track, and Judy would sing along, becoming less shy with each replay. Barley played the song at least three more times before he decided it was time to head home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I chose How Far I'll Go from Moana cause I think Judy Lightfoot can relate to this song.  She wants to be adventurous like Barley and bold like Ian, but she's still young and doesn't know where life is going to take her.  Also, yes, I can see her relating to Moana, and Merida.  She also likes Elsa cause she's popular.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>